Wolf Girl in Amity Park
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike moves into Amity Park and is taken in by a foster family, the Fentons. She is worried about her own secret being exposed enough, but now she has another one on her hands when Danny steps into his parents' new invention to enter the ghost world. Will she be able to keep both secrets and be able to have a family to stay in for a change? Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Amity Park

**A/N: There will be a big surprise reveal in the middle of this story. Everybody belongs to their respective owners. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

In Amity Park, there were rumors of supernatural happenings. Mostly ghosts. This was usually brought on due to the Fenton family, the parents of two Danny and Jazz, who usually hunted ghosts much to their daughter's embarrassment as she didn't believe in ghosts and their son just didn't care. Amity Park. It was where Mike Mavinsky was to live for now, but not just as any ordinary resident, but a foster daughter.

Ever since she found out the truth of where she came from, she has been from foster home to foster home. She just hoped Amity Park would be the last one for a while. And there she was, adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton, the ghost hunters of the town, though there were actual ghosts, Mike was told.

* * *

"This is so exciting, I'm finally gonna have the sister I've always wanted!" Jazz sounded very pleased with Mike's arrival.

"Whatever." Danny merely rolled his eyes.

Mike came in then with Jack and Maddie on her sides.

"Danny, Jazz, meet your new sister, Michelene Mazinsky." Maddie introduced.

Danny chuckled at the name, but still had a proper and friendly smile.

"Please, call me Mike." the red-haired in her red jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers said to her new family.

"Okay, welcome to the family, Mike." Jazz was just excited that the new foster child was a girl.

"Thanks, I guess you're Jasmine and Daniel?" Mike took out a paper from which she read their names off of.

"Yes, but you can call me Jazz, and he's Danny." the older girl introduced.

"Danny, you could show her around school, she'll be in your grade." Maddie suggested.

"And keep her safe from ghosts!" Jack added, blurting out.

Jazz sighed, rolling her eyes at that.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm sure she'll be fine in my hands." Danny smiled.

"You can't be serious," Jazz sent a look on her parents. "Danny's not responsible enough like I am to show Mike around school, if anyone should, it should be me! I mean, I _am _sixteen."

"Yeah, but then Mike can lie around railroad tracks after _you _handle her." Danny deadpanned.

Jazz gasped at him, then looked back over. "MOM!"

Mike laughed, Danny seemed actually pretty funny.

"Now, Mike, you'll stay in the guest room as your own room, but if we have anyone stay over, it's up to you if you'd like to stay with Danny or Jazz in their room." Maddie offered.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton, I mean... Mom," Mike smiled at her. "Can I go unpack?"

"Of course, Jazz, would you like to help Mike with her things?" Maddie asked.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go up to my room now..." Jazz sulked away.

Maddie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What is wrong with that girl?"

"A lot," Danny looked to his mother, then looked back and smiled to Mike. "Come on, let's get you settled in."

"Thanks, Danny."

* * *

Mike and Danny then went to the guest room of the house. Along the way, Danny decided to show her where certain things were and they took out Mike's suitcase onto the bed and started taking things out. Mike took out her red hooded sweatshirts and hung them in the closet, putting white shirts and blue jeans in the drawers, and put her personal items in the vanity table drawers.

"So, Mike, you think you're gonna like Amity Park?" Danny asked as he looked at the various comic books she had, very interested.

"It seems okay so far, guess I'll see what happens on my first day tomorrow," Mike shrugged. "Oh, Danny, could you tell your parents that sometimes I need to go outside for a walk to clear my head after dark?"

"Why would you need to do that?" Danny glanced at her.

"Oh, well, it's because I'm so upset of what happened to my parents that I need to go out late at night... It actually calms me down." Mike seemed to be lying.

Danny was sure she was, but shrugged. "Okay, if you want. Just don't stay out so late on school nights or Mom'll lecture you about it for the rest of your life until you move out."

"I think I can manage." Mike slightly rolled her eyes.

Danny smiled as he saw the comic collections. "Action Guy... Crash Nebula... Man, you got almost everything."

"I'm a super fan when it comes to Action Guy, ask me a question and I can answer it better than any old fan site." Mike smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Sweet, I'm more of a Crash Nebula man myself." Danny smirked back.

"Danny, Jazz, Mike, come downstairs!" Jack's voice called.

"Oh, great, what does Dad want now?" Danny sounded very hesitant.

"Does this happen often?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, usually some way to fight off ghosts, you'll get used to it." Danny explained to her as he took her downstairs to the basement.

* * *

Mike, Danny, and Jazz sat in chairs. Jazz looked very impatient, Mike looked bored, and Danny looked stoic.

"Danny, Jazz, Mike, feast your eyes on this!" Jack whipped back a tarp over something to reveal a mechanical device with a giant hole in it. "The Ghost Portal!"

Jazz rolled her eyes and Danny yawned.

"It's got a hole in it." Mike pointed.

"Correct, Mike, it's a portal for where the ghosts come in and out," Maddie explained. "We'd be able to catch them."

"How do you know it works?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know yet, actually, it has to be tested first, we're so confident it will work though." Jack smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Danny mumbled.

"Ready, Maddie?" Jack asked his wife.

"Ready, Jack!" Maddie beamed, very excited.

Jack and Maddie lifted up the plugs. They then clicked them together to start up The Ghost Portal. However, the portal didn't do anything. There was a tiny spark in the portal and it didn't do anything. It didn't even seem to show the ghost dimension that they and almost everybody else in Amity Park believed in.

"Can we go now?" Jazz asked.

"Very well..." Maddie sighed, then saw how sad her husband seemed. "Oh, Jack, it's okay... These things happen..."

"I know, but I was really looking forward to it..." Jack sighed.

"Come on, why don't I make us all some muffins with our dinner?" Maddie happily offered.

Jack sighed, then smiled to her as they went upstairs. Jazz already went on up, annoyed with her time being wasted like this. Why couldn't she have normal parents like everybody else? Mike was on her way up, then she looked down to see Danny putting on a jumpsuit like his parents.

"Danny, what're you doing?" Mike asked in a suspicious tone.

"I'm gonna check this thing out," Danny put the suit on. "Maybe Mom and Dad missed something."

"Careful, Danny, it might be dangerous." Mike walked over.

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Danny shrugged. "If nothing happened when they plugged it in, it's not like anything bad could happen outside, right?"

Mike shrugged. "I guess..."

"You wanna come too?" Danny offered, showing an extra jumpsuit which was meant for Jazz.

"No, thanks, I'll just watch, I got my own problems other than ghosts." Mike folded her arms, crossing her legs in the chair she sat in with her foster siblings.

"Suit yourself... Here goes..." Danny got the suit all the way on, then walked over inside the portal. He thought it was odd-looking as he explored and accidentally hit something which zapped him inside the portal.

"DANNY!" Mike cried out, worried for him. "Danny?"

"Mike, is everything okay down there?" Maddie called from upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, just playing a game with Danny!" Mike quickly covered up.

"Okay, I don't know where you came from, but in this house, we don't shout indoors!"

"Yes, Mrs. Fen-Mom!"

"Why don't you call me Maddie? That might be easier for you, you can call Mr. Fenton Jack too if you'd like... Excuse me, I got dinner to make."

"Ten four!" Mike saluted, then went inside the portal. "Danny..." She looked down to see her foster brother, he looked very different. "Danny, are you okay? Snap out of it!"

"Huh...?" Danny was indeed alive. "What happened?"

"I guess you passed out, this portal zapped you, you look... Different..."

"Different?" Danny sat up. "H-How different? What? Do I have three legs? Four eyes? What?"

"I think you should see for yourself..." Mike helped Danny up and walked him over to the mirror to see for himself.

Danny came closer to the mirror and took a look and did a double take. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. The colors in his suit had been inverted, instead of a white base with black gloves and boots, he now had a black suit with white gloves and white boots. He almost screamed out.

"Mike, what happened to me!?" Danny shook his foster sister.

"Calm down," Mike slapped his arms off from around her shoulders. "I don't know what happened to you... It's like that portal rearranged your molecules or something."

"Wow, that's pretty smart of you." Danny was surprised.

"My dad was a genius." Mike smiled with flat eyes.

"Huh, wish I could say the same thing," Danny scoffed. "At least we know Mom and Dad's portal works. Wonder why it didn't the first time..." He then had fun by flying around the room and walked through the walls like ghosts could, then came back over to stand next to Mike.

Mike hummed, then walked over to take a closer look. "I know why! They didn't have it turned on before they plugged it in! You must've hit the button when you got in there!"

Danny's eyes widened. "That makes so much sense!"

"We gotta tell your parents." Mike suggested.

Danny thought about it and quickly declined. "We can't... Mom and Dad are ghost hunters, they would fry me the minute they find out their only son is their worst enemy."

Mike thought about it herself then. "I guess you're right. I have a secret myself that's very dangerous if anyone else found out..."

"What is it?" Danny asked anyway. "We're family now, you can tell me. I was thinking of telling this secret to Sam and Tucker anyway."

"Who're they?" Mike wondered.

"My friends, you'll meet them sometime," Danny promised before explaining. "I've known Sam since second grade and Tucker and I got a lot in common."

"Nice, could they be my friends too?"

"Of course."

Mike and Danny then shook hands.

"Okay, Danny, don't freak out, but... I'm a Wolf Shadowed Person." Mike explained.

Danny pulled a face. "What's that?"

"I have the instinct and powers of a wolf," Mike explained. "I can also blend in with the shadows and control them to throw off my enemies... I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"You know, since I got ghost powers now, I totally believe you," Danny said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah, we'll just keep these secrets with us... And Sam and Tucker." Danny promised.

Mike and Danny then shared a hug. Danny had turned back to normal with his black hair and blue eyes. Jack came downstairs then and saw the two of them.

"Wow, this is remarkable!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny and Mike parted, seeing the man of the house.

"D-Dad, I can explain!" Danny was not aware that he changed back to normal.

"I like to see that you two are getting along," Jack smiled. "Look at you two, in the beginning, you were just complete strangers who were going to be brother and sister from now on and now you're hugging like a real brother and sister!"

"Uh, yeah!" Mike shrugged with a smile, just going with it.

"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It's very nice," Jack smiled. "Come on now, dinner will be ready before you know it..." He went upstairs.

"Dad, don't you think I look weird?" Danny spoke up.

"Danny, I've told you a thousand times, I never cared about how I looked when I was your age and you shouldn't let it bother you... We'll talk about this later." Jack continued walking.

Danny was more confused and looked in the mirror. "Mike, I'm back to normal!"

"Normal is an understatement." Jazz deadpanned as she had overheard that.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"I dunno, like I was a ghost, now I'm not, but suddenly I guess I can go ghost?" Danny shrugged, changing back.

"You need to learn to control that," Mike suggested. "Maybe when you feel the need to go ghost, you could just call for it like a superpower."

Danny chuckled. "Mike, I don't think I'm gonna be a superhero just because I have ghost powers now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, come on, let's get some dinner."

"Let's."

And with that, Danny and Mike went upstairs to dinner. Danny told his friends Sam who was revealed to be a girl herself, but a goth girl, and Tucker about Mike and that he had ghost powers. At first Sam and Tucker didn't believe him, mostly Sam, until Danny proved them wrong with Mike's help. Sam and Tucker then realized their friend was right and they believed him then.


	2. Mystery Menu

One month later, Jack had called Mike, Danny, and their friends, Sam and Tucker down into the basement. The four teens were sitting together, looking a bit bored as Jack had them all together.

"So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Jack said to the group.

"Uh, a-a-actually, Dad, I wanna be an astronaut." Danny spoke up.

"Lame~" Mike teased her adoptive brother.

Danny glared at her, darting his blue eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton, I _was _into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now," Sam replied. "They're like cellphones."

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts_?" Tucker added. "Criminal."

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts," Jack turned to a table behind him with laboratory equipment like beakers. "There are a few things you need to learn."

"Is this really necessary?" Mike boredily asked.

"Of course it's necessary for any future ghost hunter!" Jack clarified with a smile. He then suddenly messed around with a bunch of stuff on the table.

A blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth just then. "Uh-oh."

Mike knew what that meant after knowing this secret for a month and was luckily able to keep it along with hers. "Ghost?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny replied as the portal was opening. "This isn't good..."

Mike saw that Jack still had his back turned and nudged Danny to go ghost and stop the incoming ghost. Jack rambled on, completely unaware of what was happening behind him about how he had never seen a ghost, but was always willing to capture them.

"Sam, Tucker, get down!" Mike ducked down with her two new friends.

The ghost came and grabbed them all to hold them hostage as Jack continued to talk about his newest ghost hunting invention. Danny turned into his ghost boy mode and lunged for the ghost to fight it and keep it away from hurting his friends. Danny was wore out while Tucker and Sam trembled back into their seats and Mike was hysterical from what happened. Her first real ghost encounter and attack and saved thanks to Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, Mike, this is the Fenton Thermos," Jack presented his device which looked like an ordinary thermos from a lunchbox. "It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

One of the ghosts flew behind Jack, unknown to him as he went on and on about his accomplishments.

"And THAT?" Jack pointed to the now closed ghost portal which he and Maddie first believed to be busted the first time they tried to use it. "That is the Fenton Portal," he walked toward it to show Sam and Tucker. "It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too."

Sam and Tucker were still badly shaken up from their ghost encounter. They totally believed Mike and Danny now more than they did when they were first told about the powers.

"You kids, look at ya!" Jack was pleased. "You're too excited to even speak! So, I'll just go on speaking..." he took a deep breath. "I was born many years ago in a lob cabin in the woods..."

"Uh, Jack, I think we got some homework to do," Mike quickly spoke up. "We'll see ya later, okay?"

Jack blinked, but smiled. "Okay, you all go on up... Be good now!"

Mike smiled sheepishly and shoved her friends upstairs to escape from one of Jack's ridiculous stories.

"Thanks, Mike." Danny sounded relieved.

"No problem, anything to get away from that." Mike gestured downstairs.

"I can't believe this still, ghosts are real and Danny's one of them." Tucker uttered.

Mike shushed him, covering his mouth in case Maddie or Jazz were around. "We've been thinking about telling the family."

"I don't know, sounds risky..." Sam shrugged.

"We'll try at breakfast tomorrow." Danny compromised.

* * *

The next morning, Danny, Jazz, and Mike were sharing breakfast together. Mike and Danny were eating cereal while Maddie had her hood down briefly, showing her beautiful and glossy brown hair and her shined purple eyes. She was indeed a very beautiful mother. Maddie seemed to be applying a blowtorch as Jazz was reading a book.

"Okay, two more days and it's done!" Maddie beamed.

Jack came from behind her, very excited. "What did you say? It's done!? The Fenton Finder is done!?" He took the invention from his wife.

"Uh, that's cool, guys," Mike smiled, then looked curious. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mike," Jack smiled back. "This baby uses satellites that lead you right to the ghosts."

Mike spat out her apple juice right then, coughing.

"It uses what to track _what_!?" Danny was downright worried.

'Welcome to the Fenton Finder,' the device spoke as Jack held it. 'A ghost is near. Walk forward.'

Mike's eyes were wide and she gripped her mouth with her fingers as Jack and Maddie followed the Fenton Finder, which was actually tracking Danny. She couldn't think of a distraction this time. Mike squeezed her eyes shut. This is it, Danny was done for, she would never see him again.

'Ghost located,' the device declared. 'Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.'

Danny gave a weak smile, hoping they would understand.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe it, luckily, he said something different from what Mike and Danny thought he would say. "That can't be right..."

"Y-Yeah, it has a screw loose!" Mike quickly covered up. "Right, Danny?"

Danny was nearly falling through the floor, his powers acting up, but he made himself back to normal. "Actually... I need to tell you guys something."

"That's not all you need," Jazz closed her book. "You need guidance and parents who can provide it."

"Jazz, what're you doing?" Mike set an accusing look to her.

"Just showing how responsible of a big sister I am, you'll get used to me." Jazz smiled, poking her nose.

Maddie decided to speak up against her daughter. "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sometimes, but you're only-"

"Sixteen!" Jazz crossed her arms. "Biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of these impressionable little children!" She instantly hugged Danny and Mike. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretches, I'll drive you to school." She carried them off to her car.

Maddie and Jack watched Jazz leave with Mike and Danny, a little perplexed. Maddie thought it was odd how Jazz wanted to drive them to school and Jack instantly thought maybe his daughter was the ghost since the Fenton Finder discovered a ghost in the room with them, but thought it was meant for her instead of Danny.

* * *

Jazz drove Mike and Danny to their school, Casper High. Due to being the new kid for a while, Mike was treated like royalty as the new kid, but this quickly faded away over the course of the month. Mike was often invited to be part of the popular crowd with Paulina and Star, but she declined.

Dash often believed Mike was indeed a boy, but even lunkhead Kwan knew she was indeed a girl. Mike was happy just the way things were with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny was talking with Sam and Tucker about maybe telling Jack and Maddie about his ghost powers like he told them and Mike.

"I think we should tell them." Danny stated as he walked with his gang down the hallway.

"Why?" Sam scoffed. "Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. **WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM**!?"

Mike, Danny, and Tucker blinked.

"Sam, I'm talking about my power problems." Danny interjected.

"Oh, right, me too..." Sam replied sheepishly.

"It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control, Mike can't cover for me forever," Danny was upset. "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like what you're doing right now?"

Danny saw he was sinking again and screamed. Mike grabbed his shoulders, picked him up and his legs came back and Mike allowed him back on the floor.

"Darnit," Danny grumbled as he continued with his friends up the stairs. "If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" He walked through a snack machine without even realizing it.

"Danny, your powers like Mike's make you unique," Sam coaxed. "Unique is good."

"I'm actually kinda jealous." Mike smiled.

"At least you still have powers," Tucker folded his arms. "I'd give anything to have powers like you guys."

"I love being unique," Sam smiled, proud of herself. "I'm an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian."

"What does that mean in English?" Mike asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny explained.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff, Danny?" Tucker barged in. "Two words: Meat Connoisseur. Mike, you may be wolf on your birth mother's side, but can you do this?" He sniffed the air around Mike and Danny. "Last night, you guys had Sloppy Joe's."

"Impressive." Danny said, amused.

"Meat heightens the senses and my all meat streak is 14 years strong, I'm surprised you never realized it yourself, Mike." Tucker continued.

"I didn't know I was a wolf until last year, but I did go nuts on that island I lived on for a year for having nothing but coconuts and I got to have a hot dog..." Mike smiled at her memory.

"Well, it's about to end for Tucker," Sam smirked. "The school-board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down..."

"What does that mean?" Mike sounded concerned.

"What did you do!?" Tucker looked alarmed at the news.

Sam grinned darkly, taking them to the new school cafeteria with several moderations. There was a banner which read: 'ULTRA RECYCLO VEGETARIAN WEEK'. Mike looked very deprived as she came up and a lunchlady handed her a tray with bread that appeared to have grass on it.

"Is that grass on a bun?" Mike looked as she turned to her friends and glared to Sam. "**WHAT DID YOU DO**!?"

"Guys, it's time for a change," Sam said to Tucker and Mike. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Sam, I _need _meat to survive..." Mike's fangs seemed to pop out. "I'm part carnivore."

"Mike, just chill, this'll be good for you..." Sam soothed. "You only think you need meat to survive."

"Sam, one of my ancestors happens to be the wolf mother of the legendary sled wolf-dog Balto back in 1928." Mike narrowed her eyes, they appeared to be blood red.

"You'll be fine after this week, I promise you." Sam went to sit with her, Tucker, and Danny.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked the goth girl, questioning her suggestions to the school.

"Ah, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer, the group's teacher came by to speak with Sam specifically. "The school-board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment in our cafeteria."

Tucker sniffed the air. "Meat... Near..."

Mike sniffed to and her eyes became red instantly. "Where is it?"

"No, no," Mr. Lancer saw them looking hungry for meat instead of the forced vegetables down their throats. "The rumors about the all new steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again." He smiled to Sam, then walked off.

"He's lying, I know he is..." Mike's voice became demonic.

"Thanks, Sam, for making us eat garbage." Tucker scowled.

"It's not garbage," Sam protested. "It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Danny, Tucker, and Mike deadpanned.

Sam sighed, then got them to sit down. Mike looked back at the lunchlady as she seemed to have hidden a hamburger in her hairnet and escaped before anyone could see her eat it. Mike sighed, then sat with her friends. They were all sitting normally with their food, then a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Uh, guys, I've got a problem," Danny spoke up, then some mud landed on his head. "Make that two problems..."

"**FENTON**!" a sharp voice called.

"Great, just what we need." Mike snorted at the person coming to them.

"I ordered three mud pies," Dash angrily told Danny. "Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud _pies! With _mud_! From the _ground_! All because of _your _GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny defended.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam said at the same time.

Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt. "These are the best years of my life, after high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually, it's top soil." Sam corrected.

"Not a good time." Mike told her.

"WHATEVER!" Dash threw Danny back on the table, giving him a spoon in front of a tray of the mud. "Eat it... _All _of it..."

Danny looked extremely hesitant and a blue mist escaped from his mouth again. "Uhh.. Uhh..."

Mike thought of a way to stop this. "Garbage fight!" She called out, throwing her tray.

The other students saw this and started throwing their trays.

Sam was still angry about what the people had called her food. "It's not garbage, it's-"

Danny, Mike, and Tucker grabbed Sam and pulled her down as the food fight progressed. The crawled out from the cafeteria as Dash screamed for vengeance against Mike for letting the mud hit him in the face. There was an elderly woman with gray skin and snow-white hair dressed like a lunchlady, but she was indeed a ghost.

* * *

"She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker commented.

"Mine too." Mike added.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny scoffed.

The ghost came to the four teens. "Hello, children... Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see any meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker pointed to Sam. "She did."

The ghost seemed very angry right then and had red eyes with flames behind her. "**YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!**"

"That explains the taste." Mike chuckled sheepishly.

"Get behind me!" Danny told his friends and they did as told.

"Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny called, then changed into his ghost hero form ever since the accident a month ago. He went to the lunchlady and actually looked pretty scared of her. "I command you to... Go away..."

The lunchlady ghost used her powers to crash him with dishes. Mike wished it was night time so she could use her powers fully, but she had to wait until after dark, it was a rule in her bloodline. Mike only put Sam and Tucker to safety as the lunchlady ghost was trying to destroy Danny.

"Can't you do something?" Tucker asked.

"I'm afraid I can't 'go wolf' until before my curfew tonight," Mike said. "I'm sorry, guys."

"At least you have powers." Tucker sighed.

"Now's not a good time to be jealous of Mike or Danny." Sam glanced at him.

Mike, Tucker, and Sam screamed and ran to a new place to hide as a flame hit the counter they were behind.

The Lunchlady Ghost was now in front of the three teens who weren't the ghost boy. "Anybody want cake?" She asked, actually sweetly.

Mike, Tucker, and Sam nodded their heads slowly.

"TOO BAD!" the ghost screamed. "Children who change _my _menu don't get dessert!"

Mike, Tucker, and Sam held each other, deeply worried of what was going to happen to them now. Danny saw them and quickly flew to them. The Lunchlady Ghost made them fly back about to smack into the wall. Danny concentrated hard, making himself intangible, but luckily, he was able to get Mike, Tucker, and Sam the same and they flew right through the wall with no problem and they were now in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, it worked!" Danny was thrilled.

Mike rubbed the back of her neck. "No matter where I go, there's a new adventure."

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam snorted.

"You changed a menu~" Mike reminded her.

There was suddenly a loud crash which shook up the hallway and the electricity went out. The Lunchlady Ghost glared at them and set kitchen appliances to go flying at them, while Tucker was smelling meat and he knew it had to be from Mr. Lancer as there was a rumor of an all steak buffet in the Teacher's Lounge. The Lunchlady Ghost then went to hold Sam hostage.

* * *

"Sam's gone!" Mike cried out.

"Come on, change back," Tucker frantically told Danny. "We gotta go!"

Lancer grabbed Danny and Tucker by their collars and grabbed Mike's arm. "You three aren't going anywhere."

Dash smirked. "Told ya, you'd pay, Mavinsky."

Danny and Mike looked to each other and felt doomed.


	3. Meat is Good For You

Mr. Lancer had Danny, Mike, and Tucker into his office.

He had a file in his hands as he circled the trio in the room with him. "Tucker Foley: Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room. Danny Fenton: 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. Michelene Mavinsky: Foster child who has spent several times with numerous families, but for some odd, inexplainable reason can't stay in one place for very long, former foreign exchange student, and tends to walk out at late night hours to 'cool self down'."

Mike, Danny, and Tucker listened as Lancer labeled them like that and looked at him.

"So, lady, gentlemen, tell me..." Lancer said calmly, then suddenly grew angry. "**WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?**"

"Dash started it!" Danny defended.

"Yeah, he threw-" Mike added, trying to explain.

Lancer cut her off. "Four touchdown passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn, you three, however, are not."

"That's totally uncool!" Mike snorted.

"You'll find more 'uncoolness' from me if you don't learn to not talk back, Miss Mavinsky," Lancer told her firmly. "I'll map out your punishment when I return."

Mike, Danny, and Tucker all looked at each other. Lancer trusted Dash to watch the door for him while he would go so the three of them couldn't just go out and get away to go home or do anything else. There was no escape. Or so Lancer and Dash thought.

"We gotta find Sam, for some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker spoke up.

"Oh, would it be because _you _were the one who told the Lunchlady Ghost she changed the menu?" Mike glanced at him.

Tucker suddenly sniffed the air. "That steak is still in the building... 200 yards, tops."

"Smells like rib-eye with a hint of T-Bone." Mike added.

Danny looked over and saw a security camera, noticing something, and showed his friends. "Check it out, meat trail."

"Come on, let's get out of here, Danny, use that transparent trick like you did before we clobbered into the wall earlier." Mike suggested.

"Got it," Danny took note of that and did just that. He went ghost, making himself intangible again with Tucker and Mike to escape without Lancer and Dash even knowing.

* * *

Danny took them to the storage where the security camera had shown him. They were at the other end of the room and Mike and Tucker looked very hungry.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker sounded so happy. He grabbed onto the box. "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd see it..."

"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny scoffed.

Mike heard cackling from afar. "Shh, it's the Lunchlady Ghost." She warned her friends to keep it down.

The Lunchlady Ghost was heard trying to convince Sam into eating meat and telling her it was good, but Sam wouldn't listen. The goth girl was still keen on being a vegetarian.

"I'll take care of the ghost," Danny told the two before they started this mission. "You guys just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

"Waaaay ahead of you," Tucker agreed with a fork and knife. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Mike?"

"Oh, yeah, it's on." Mike looked very determined and hungry as well, more than Tucker though.

The Lunchlady Ghost and Danny were in a battle while Sam was trapped.

"We'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Tucker assured the girl.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam was in disbelief.

Tucker kept eating. Mike saw that he was getting sick and too full easily, but she ate the meat with no problem. Mike did her best to not eat in a way to hurt Sam, but was very carnivorous. Sam was very surprised of what Mike was capable of.

"Wow, thanks, guys." Sam was impressed.

Mike burped, wiping her mouth with a napkin and now had a full belly. "Best meat buffet I've ever been apart of..."

The Lunchlady Ghost had Danny flying and the others were now worried about him.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run." Sam and Mike confirmed to get the heck out of here.

Sam, Mike, and Tucker ran for the exit, but the Lunchlady Ghost seemed to had blocked it. A giant pile of meat blocked the way out. Danny tried to fly by and stop the ghost, but it looked very dangerous. Danny hurried to save his friends and use his new power that he had finally mastered before the Lunchlady Ghost could strike them down. This made the Lunchlady Ghost still strike down, but a bunch of meat splattered everywhere due to the fact that she hadn't gotten anyone in her grasp. Danny looked very wore out and even blacked out a bit.

"Come on, let's take him home," Mike said. "I got my spare house key."

"We'll carry him." Sam suggested, taking Danny while Tucker took the other arm.

* * *

Mike took them to the Fenton house, opening the door and Sam and Tucker got Danny in through the door. Mike decided to go up ahead and get Danny's bed ready to have him lie down a while.

Danny screamed once he finally woke up and looked all around him. "W-What's going on?"

Mike slapped him then to keep him calm. "Take it easy, Danny... You're fine."

"You passed out," Tucker explained. "We took you home. You've been asleep for four days."

"FOUR DAYS!?" Danny flipped out.

Tucker chuckled. "Nah, it's only been a couple of hours."

"Knock it off, Tucker!" Mike slapped him then, glaring at him and folded her arms.

"This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!" Sam added.

Tucker then went on a rampage about how this was mostly Sam's fault because she was the one who changed the menu. Sam then started to argue with him.

"So, you're not gonna tell your parents?" Mike asked "About... Ya know?"

"Nah, maybe someday..." Danny shrugged as his eyes glowed green again. "And I won't tell anyone about your condition."

Mike smiled, her wolf ears and tail coming out, her eyes turning red. "Thanks, bro."

Danny and Mike caught a glimpse of each other and shared a laugh together.


End file.
